This invention relates to Apple Trees and, more specifically, to apple trees referred to as a sport, of Malus domestica Borkh. `Stayman` (unpatented).
I discovered this new and unique sport of apple tree as a limb mutation on a `201 Stayman` (unpatented) in a cultivated area near Winchester, Va. The tree of this invention produces a fruit of attractive commercial value, ripening one week before `201 Stayman`.
This new sport of apple was asexually reproduced by grafting near Biglerville, Pa. and New Paris, Pa. and such reproduction has shown this new sport to come true in three successive generation. This propagation of the new sport by grafting under standard controlled conditions clearly discloses the continued maintenance of the characteristics described herein which distinguish this new sport from the parent sport and other sports of `Stayman`.